¿Amor?
by Lulu The Mad Hatter
Summary: ¿Amor? No, eso no era amor.


¿AMOR?

¿Amor? ¿Quién necesitaba amor cuando se tenía poder sobre otros? ¿Quién necesitaba ese tipo de frivolidades? ¿De qué servía sino para controlar? ¿Quién querría sufrimiento voluntario?

Rose Weasley no era la típica Weasley. Si, tenía el cabello rojo anaranjado, los ojos azules y las pecas. Y claro, el rizado cabello de su madre. Hasta era Gryffindor como el resto de su familia. Pero había algo que la diferenciaba y eso era su capacidad de no poder amar.

No me malinterpreten, amaba a su manera retorcida a su familia pero era incapaz si quiera de demostrar afecto a alguien ajeno su no muy pequeña familia.

Rose Weasley era una sociópata.

Cuando llego su carta de Hogwarts al cumplir sus once años nadie se sorprendió o emociono. No era que ella esperara ese tipo de frivolidades por parte de su familia, ellos ya sabían que ella era capaz de hacer magia extraordinaria.

Cuando piso la tienda de Ollivander's no se sorprendió cuando, el ya muy viejo Ollivander, no pudo encontrar una varita adecuada para ella entre los primeros anaqueles. Fue después de varios intentos que el viejo decidió sacar de un anaquel al fondo de la tienda, una larga caja negra. Dentro de ella se encontraba la varita de Rose. Cedro, núcleo de corazón de thestral y pelo de unicornio, 25 cm, flexible. Era indudablemente una varita extraordinaria.

Durante la Selección, le sorprendió a Rose, y a toda su familia en general, que fuera escogida para Gryffindor. No era que no fuera valiente sino que todos esperaban que fuera a Slytherin.

Otra cosa que sorprendió a Rose más allá de lo comprensible fue la insistencia del pequeño Scorpius Malfoy. A ojos de Rose, Scorpius no era más que un compañero más de curso. Uno del montón. Bueno eso era hasta que comenzó a mostrar interés por ella.

Rose jamás había comprendido del todo el amor. Ella suponía que era esa mínima sensación de afecto que sentía por su familia aunque todos parecían creer que era algo más "apasionado", como había escuchado a Victoire decirle a Molly.

Sinceramente no le importaba. Eso no era lo suyo.

Scorpius Malfoy era insistente y eso era exactamente lo que llamo la atención de Rose. Por lo general un "no" de Rose Weasley era suficiente para que cualquiera con otras intenciones hacia ella se alejara. Nadie quería ser el destinatario de una maldición marca Rose Weasley. No después del incidente con Jimmy Carrow.

Jimmy Carrow no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta y no aceptaría un "no" de Rose Weasley. En ese aspecto, Rose debía admitir que era muy parecido a Scorpius pero sin el encanto del Malfoy.

No hay muchos detalles respecto a lo ocurrido con Jimmy pero se dice que Rose, harta de sus peticiones, lo encerró en un aula abandonada en el tercer piso y luego procedió a torturarlo. Nunca hubieron pruebas sustanciales para incriminar a Rose, Jimmy no tenía ningún tipo de lesión infligida física o mágicamente. Y cuando se procedió a revisar la varita de Rose no se encontró registro de ninguno de los hechizos que Jimmy clamaba había usado. Jimmy quedo como un mentiroso y Rose como su víctima.

Sin embargo, luego de eso, nadie se atrevió a volver a ser insistente con la Weasley.

Claro con excepción de Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose disfrutaba torturando a Scorpius y suponía que este también disfrutaba ser torturado. Si no, ¿Por qué volvería cada tarde a molestarla para luego terminar en el piso jadeante luego de una larga sesión de tortura? Rose Weasley no lo entendería si alguien quisiera decirle lo contrario.

Fue después de mucho tiempo que la tortura empezó a causar estragos en Scorpius Malfoy. Depresión, problemas alimenticios, ansiedad, solo por nombrar unos pocos. Nadie sabía de su pequeño y sucio "secreto", como lo había denominado en su cabeza. Ni Alexander, ni James y mucho menos sus padres.

La tortura no dejaba ningún rastro "evidente" a su paso, así que era casi imposible que alguien lo supiera. O eso esperaba él.

Alexander Nott no comprendió en un principio lo que ocurría con su amigo. Regresaba siempre tarde a su dormitorio en la torre de Ravenclaw, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pensó que se trataba de algo relacionado con una chica y no estaba equivocado del todo. Sin duda alguna, Rose Weasley era una chica pero no era quien Alexander se imaginaba podría poner a su amigo "feliz" y definitivamente no con los métodos que utilizaba.

Con el paso de los años, Alexander se dio cuenta de los ligeros cambios en el comportamiento de su amigo. Todo empezó con la típica excusa de "no tengo hambre" o "comí demasiados dulces entre clases". Luego fueron las llegadas luego de medianoche al dormitorio con esa sonrisa rota plasmada en su cara. Y finalmente, el signo más evidente que todo estaba mal, la inesperada y repentina depresión de Scorpius.

Scorpius Malfoy era un chico como cualquiera salvo que amaba a Rose Weasley. La amaba con locura, con desenfreno, con pasión y esa era la razón por la cual amaba la tortura. Él sabía que Rose no podio amarlo, lo había sabido desde el comienzo, pero aun guardaba la esperanza de que algún día lo hiciera y estaba dispuesto a tomar cualquier cosa que Rose pudiera darle. Así que aceptaba la tortura con gusto.

Luego de un tiempo cayo en cuenta que la tortura no era la forma de Rose de expresar cuanto lo amaba o si quiera lo apreciaba. Era la forma en la que expresaba que no le interesaba en lo absoluto y que torturarlo no hacía más que traerle satisfacción, por no decir placer. Sin embargo, soporto sesión tras sesión, tortura tras tortura con el fin de que algún día; si Merlín quería, pudiera demostrarle cierto afecto.

Eso jamás ocurrió.

La gota que derramo el vaso de la frágil estabilidad emocional de Scorpius fue el rumor de que Rose se había acostado con el buscador de Slytherin, John Flint.

Cuando Scorpius fue a confrontarla, Rose ni se inmuto, no negó nada. Cuando Scorpius le pregunto el porqué de sus acciones, ella simplemente le respondió que lo hizo porque quiso; y acto siguiente le dio a Scorpius la peor de las torturas que jamás había recibido.

Luego de eso, Scorpius se sumió en una terrible depresión. Y sin embargo regresaba cada tarde con Rose para rogarle que lo aceptara. Y como era de esperarse, recibía una terrible tortura a cambio.

Fue el 5 julio, el cumpleaños de Rose, en el verano luego de su último año en Hogwarts, que Scorpius se suicidó.

Rose le había dicho el día anterior que se iría a estudiar a Irlanda y que si no podía seguirla era mejor que su relación terminara ahí, siempre podía conseguir otro juguete.

Juguete. Así lo veía Rose. Un juguete.

Solo Merlín sabe cómo eso golpeo a Scorpius. Un juguete. Nunca se había sentido tan degradado. Y lo peor era que no podía dejar de pensar en eso. De cómo solo había sido el pequeño juguete de Rose. Su pequeño muñeco. Y aun así no podía evitar amarla

Lo encontró Alexander colgado de una viga en el pequeño departamento que compartían con una nota en su mano que decía:

"_**Yo la amo. Yo siempre la amare aunque ella jamás lo haga."**_

Su entierro fue una ceremonia simple y pequeña al día siguiente. Sus padres eran un manojo de llantos mientras que sus abuelos mantenían un semblante firme y la mirada en alto, una mirada que denotaba lo mucho que sufrían por la pérdida de su único nieto.

Luego de la pequeña ceremonia, cuando todos se habían ido, una silueta negra y delgada se acercó a la tumba. Su cabello rojo y alborotado hicieron notorio de quien se trataba. Rose. Su cara no denotaba ninguna emoción. Conjuro una pequeña rosa negra y la dejo sobre la tumba. Acto seguido prosiguió a marcharse.

Las únicas palabras que dijo fueron:

"Fuiste un buen juguete pero no lo suficientemente fuerte."


End file.
